Mystic Destinies:Serendipity Of Aeons fan stories
by princessbarb21
Summary: A series of drabbles or stories for the visual novel game Mystic Destinies:Serendipity Of Aeons. Rated M to be safe. Each story will be rated separately. If you want to request a story just ask, but keep in mind my OC Anna will be used, and I have the right to refuse a request. After accepting a request, I will get to it when I get to it, don't rush me. Don't like? Then leave.
1. A Morning After A Party: Shinji

**A Morning After A Party**

 **Disclaimer:** I do no own Mystic destinies: Serendipity of Aeons or the games Characters. I only own my part of the plot and my character Anna

 **Mystic destinies: Serendipity of Aeons belongs to Aeon Dream Studios**

 **Authors note:** Just a drabble based off a post I saw about shinji.

 **Scenario:** After a night of partying with her friends at her house, Anna decides to take a bath, and thinks back to the party.

Shinji walks in on her half asleep , thinking no one else would be up **.**

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Warnings:** Mild language and nudity

* * *

Sinking down into the warm water that surrounds her, Anna emits a contented sigh. Everyone else is still sleeping, so she took the opportunity to take a bath. Last night's party was fun, and she is certainly grateful for it. The guys and Tsubasa had turned up at her door with mischievous smiles, carrying bags of food and drinks.

As much as she tried to hide how she was feeling recently, they all knew something was wrong. Despite not really feeling like company, she let them in anyway, since she figured the distraction would be good.

Thinking back on the laughter, and playful brawls that broke out, she can't help but smile. A small snicker escapes when she remembers getting into a playful brawl with Takumi. It embarrassed him in front of everyone, when she had sat on him, while pinning him down.

Shinji ,Shou,and Isao teased him almost endlessly, for being beaten by a girl. However, after awhile, Anna pointed out that they hadn't ever playfully brawled with her before.

Suddenly, the sound of the bathroom door opening, draws her attention to the person walking in. She arches her brow as she sees it's Shinji.

He pauses upon realizing his mistake and blinks. " Oh, Sorry, didn't realize you were up." He apologizes, before a look of mischief crosses his face. "Can I join you?" He jokes, liking what he sees. If he's honest with himself, he's been wondering if he should ask her out for awhile. She's an independent girl who can stand on her own two feet, and doesn't rely on anyone too much.

Normally, he would just ask, straight out, but Anna had been through a lot. Including finding out that she's been cheated on, and why. He knows all to well how that feels, but she'd been with her fiance for several years.

They were betrothed from a young age, and loved one another. Even though her fiance was trying to protect her and their family, he still cheated, thus leading Anna to not trust him the same and break off their engagement.

" Get out of here, damn pervert!" She retorts,unable to hide her amusement in her tone. Grinning, she grabs her flannel, throwing it at him, it hits him in the face, before unceremoniously falling to the floor.

Chuckling in amusement, with a grin on his face, Shinji picks it up and throws it back into the tub. He then turns on his heel and leaves, closing the door behind him. He'll use the other bathroom.

"Geez." Anna mumbles to herself with an amused smile, shaking her head before sighing. "Too bad he's only joking, if he actually liked me like that, I wouldn't say no..." She quietly whispers,she likes him after all,but with how long it took for him to consider her a friend, she doesn't know if she should tell him, in case it ruins everything.

To bad she fails to realize Shinji actually does like her, he's just being respectful about not asking her out before she's ready to move on. **  
**


	2. Important news: Shou (Shou version)

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Mystic destinies: Serendipity of Aeons or the games Characters. I only own my part of the plot and my character Anna

 **Mystic destinies: Serendipity of Aeons belongs to Aeon Dream Studios**

 **Authors note:** Just a short story based off of THIS POST

 **Scenario:** Anna starts acting odd, after going home sick one morning. Shou starts to worry she's hiding something from him.

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

Two weeks... Two weeks had passed since Anna had gone home sick. Ever since then she'd been acting odd. Every time he'd invite her over, she'd make some sort of excuse about being too busy, or too tired. She never asked him to come to her house either, and whenever he'd kiss her, she'd pull away after a few moments before it could go any further.

When he tried to bring it up, she'd apologize and tell him he'd done nothing wrong; she's just wanting to focus on her studies, so she needs to keep what energy she has left for that. Then adds she'll make it up to him, latter.

Sighing, Shou starts to wonder if she's cheating on him, but he quickly squashes thought, she isn't the type to do that. She also has been really busy with her family's company, as well as uni. She would have no time to cheat.

He recalls Shinji and Tsubasa saying, she's also probably going through some girl stuff, and doesn't want to embarrass him. That would probably be the most likely, but he can't help the nagging insecure feeling in the pit of his stomach. Is she getting tired of him?

Suddenly, the sound of his phone going off, startles him out of his thoughts. Grabbing it, he checks to see who it's from... Anna? He quickly opens the text to see what she has to say.

 _ **Hey Shou, you free tonight? Can I come over? I have some important news to tell you.**_

 _Huh? Important news? Wait... Doesn't she normally call him Peach, or peaches in messages and in private? Why does she seem so serious? Is she going to break up with him?!_

Taking a deep breath, he types his reply with a shaky hand, just managing to not drop his phone.

 **Yeah sure, but are you going to break up with me?**

He tries to hold back his tears at the thought, but they're already flowing down his cheeks, before he can stop them.

Her reply comes almost instantly, and he's afraid to look, but forces himself to.

 **What? No ! I love my Sweet, adorable Peach, too much. I'm sorry If I made you feel that way. I'm coming over.**

Even though it's been a little over a year since they started dating, his face still heats up with an attractive blush. However, this time the embarrassment comes with a sense of relief, but also with a sense of confusion as well. _What could possibly be the important news she needs to tell him?_

Wiping away his tears, Shou types his response, and sends it.

 **Ok.**

He would normally say more, but he doesn't really know what to say, so he just leaves it at that. Walking out of his room, he almost walks into Shinji, who was about to knock, to say he's been called in for work and is leaving.

" Hey are you alright? " Shinji frowns in concern, his friend looks flustered, and confused at the same time. He would normally tease him, if it wasn't for the look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, sorry Anna's coming over, said she has something to talk to me about. I'm not sure if I should be worried or not."

" It'll be alright Shou, from what I've seen of her, it doesn't seem like she'll tell you anything bad. I have to head into work, don't break the bed, if you get in some 'Magic practice' too. " Shinji smirks, patting his friend on the shoulder, unable to help but tease to lighten things up.

"W-Wha! Shinji!" As expected Shou's face heats up again in embarrassment, causing Shinji to chuckle in amusement.

Pouting, he watches Shinji leave, feeling a little less anxious,and wondering if there's any chance of anything happening tonight.

* * *

The sound of a knock at the apartment door startles Shou out of his anxious thinking and pacing. His heart races anxiously as he walks to answer the door.

Almost immediately, Anna hugs him, and all he can do is wrap his arms around her, and hug her back.

"I'm sorry, Peach. I didn't mean to cause you so much anxiety." She murmurs into his chest, " Lets sit down, I saw Shinji on the way here. He told me you're worried."

Nodding, Shou reluctantly let go, and stepped aside, letting her in before closing the door behind her.

Anna grabs his hand, and pulls him over to one of the couches. She doesn't speak until they're both seated.

" First, I'd like to apologize again. I had honestly needed to make sure the news I have to tell you is definite, in case I was wrong. I didn't want you to be all excited, only to end up disappointed. So, I'm sorry for making you worry so much, I feel really bad."

Unsure what to say at first, Shou just nods and smiles at her, wondering what this news could be even more than before. He breathes out a sigh, and gives her hand a squeeze. " I would honestly rather have known, and ended up disappointed, than having to wonder if I had done something wrong, or if you were getting tired of me."

"You're right, perhaps I should have. Then maybe next time, I'll tell you right away. " Anna smiles and returns the hand squeeze. " You see, I've been late for my monthly, and I went to get tested today. You and I, we're going to have a baby."

Shou stares, what did she just say? W-Wait , did she say they're going to have a baby?! "S-Seriously?!" He perks up almost instantly, all anxiety and everything else forgotten.

Anna nods, then suddenly finds herself wrapped in Shou's arms. He kisses her all over her face repeatedly, excited by the news. He exclaims, "I've got to call Shinji!", releases her and jumps off the couch, causing Anna to laugh.

He dials Shinji's number, and as soon as he hears Shinji pick up, he practically yells in excitement. "Shinji! We're having a baby!"

This causes Anna to laugh even harder, clutching her abdomen as she lies on the couch, gasping for air, between bouts of laughter.

"No! That's not what I mean! I mean Anna and I!" Shou quickly explains, his face heating up once again realizing what he'd said.

"Well, I'd hope so, because that's impossible." Shinji teases, with a chuckle. Congrats though Shou, that's great news. I got to go though, I'll spread the news to Hikki and Galinn."  
"Oh! Sorry, I forgot you're at work." Shou apologizes, embarrassed that he disturbed Shinji while he's busy.

" Don't worry about it Shou, I can tell you're excited. Anyways Later."

"Yeah, Later." Shou hangs up, and turns toward Anna, who is finally starting to calm down from her laughing fit.

" We got to go shopping! The baby needs clothes and stuff!"

"Shou, calm down, it's too late to go shopping now, we can start shopping this weekend." Anna points out. Who knew after everything they both have been through, they'd end up being lucky enough to find each other. However, Anna considers herself the lucky one, since she's the one that gets to make his dream of having a family of his own come true.


	3. Be Mine: Shinji

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Mystic destinies: Serendipity of Aeons or the games Characters. I only own my part of the plot and my character Anna

Mystic destinies: Serendipity of Aeons belongs to Aeon Dream Studios

 **Authors note:** Requested continuation of A Morning After A Party

 **Requested by:** eeveedream on tumblr

 **Scenario:** It has been a couple months since the bathroom 's feelings for Anna have grown stronger, but he has yet to tell her. However, after accidentally over hearing a talk between Shou,Isao,Tsubasa, Emi and Anna, he takes action. Literally.  
 **  
Rating:** Teen and up

 **Warnings:** Mild intimacy.

* * *

Two months... It had been two months since the morning Shinji had walked in, on her in the bath. Since then, nothing had changed much, other than her feelings for him growing stronger. She'd had a couple confessions from different guys in her classes, but she turned them down. She knew there was no point in going out with someone, when she knew she'd only end up hurting them in the end.

She could have just confessed to Shinji, but that fear of ruining their friendship had stopped her every time she thought about it. He didn't even seem interested in a relationship with anyone,either.

Currently, she's debating with herself once again, while hanging out at Shinji and Shou's place with her friends Shou, Isao,Emi,and Tsubasa. She'd originally planned to just go home, but Emi had spotted her on the way and insisted that she come hang out with them.

"Anna! Anna! " Emi's voice pulls her out of her internal debate, while waving her hand in front of Anna's face, to get her attention.

"Huh? Sorry what?" Anna asks, her attention returning to her friends.

" Are you okay? You're pretty quiet. I was just asking you about the rumor I heard that you turned down another guy from one of your classes today. " Emi replies, a frown of concern forming on her lips.

" Oh yeah, him. That's not a rumor, and I'm fine, just thinking."

"Oh I see. Well you know you just need to say the word, and I can shoo the guys away, if you need to talk, right? " Emi says, still a little worried.

" No, it's fine. It's just... there's someone I really like, but he doesn't seem interested, so I was just debating whether I should tell him."

Emi and Tsubasa looked at one another, as if to confirm what they're thinking. Shou and Isao look at the three women the at each other in confusion, before it clicks.

Nodding to each other, Emi and Tsubasa both give mischievous looks to Anna, making her wonder what the hell she got herself into.

Meanwhile, Shinji steps into the apartment, finally home from work.  
"So, who is it that you're interested in Anna?" He hears the voice of Emi ask, before Tsubasa adds, "Could it be Shinji?"

" Heh, I bet you're right on the mark, I've seen how she looks at him when he's not paying attention." Isao points out with a grin. " Yeah, Shinji is different around her too," Shou adds as well.

Hearing his name, Shinji waits quietly, since they don't seem to have noticed him come home yet.

" ... Fine! You have me. There's no point in making excuses, and trying to get out of this is there?" He hears Anna sigh, before she adds, " Yeah, I really do like Shinji, but it took me awhile for him to consider me a friend. I don't know If telling him would be a good Idea... "

Hearing enough, Shinji walks into the living room, from behind Anna, his usual flirty, mischievous expression on his face. The others notice him but say nothing. " Oh, so you like me?" He purrs.

Anna jumps , emitting a startled sound, looks up at him having not expected it at all. "Ack! Shinji! Don't startle me like that, Jerk! I- Mmph!" He cuts her off leaning over the back of the couch, connecting his lips with hers, before she can say anything more. Instead of fighting it, she just closes her eyes, and returns his kiss.

Shou blushes, while the other three grin.

Before they can decide to leave the two alone, Shinji pulls back. " I like you, be mine?" He asks, Anna just nods. She's got no reason to say no, not when Shinji obviously feels the same way she does. She doubts he'd do something like this to mess with her.  
" Let's go then, I'll treat you to ice cream. "

" Alright," Anna smiles, letting him pull her up and lead her out the apartment door, leaving their friends behind.

* * *

"Shinnnnjiiiii~" Anna purrs into Shinji's ear, as she tries to wake him from his nap in the business club room. They'd gotten here early, so he'd decided to take a nap. It had been a couple weeks since they'd started dating.

Without opening his eyes, a small smirk pulled at his lips, as he grabs Anna and pulls her onto his lap.

"EEk!" She squeaks, earning a chuckle from Shinji.

"Shinji ! Come on, everyone will be here soon," Anna protests, with a pout.

"Who's fault is it for calling my name like that?" Shinji remarks,smirking as he finally opens his eyes. Before Anna can do or say anything to wipe the smirk off his face, his mischievous expression changes to a true smile. " I love you."

Unable to help herself, Anna smiles back. " I love you too."


	4. The Argument: Tatsuya

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons or the games Characters. I only own my part of the plot, Anna and James.

 **Mystic destinies: Serendipity of Aeons belongs to Aeon Dream Studios**

 **Authors note:** This is part 1 of 2

 **Scenario:** Despite Anna making it very clear that it is over between her and the ex fiance,Tatsuya often gets Jealous, whenever she's with James. Sometimes Anna finds his jealousy cute, but other times it's frustrating.

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Warnings:** Foul language

* * *

Tatsuya frowns, as he walks into his mothers cafe for his shift. He's been in a rather pleasant mood today, until James' familiar chest length, black hair comes into view. Tatsuya doesn't have to look, to guess who he's having lunch with.

Sure enough, his girlfriend, Anna is sitting with James, her black, curly, hair tied up in a ponytail, loose curls framing both sides of her face. Tatsuya swears James brought Anna here for their 'business lunch' on purpose, just to get under his skin.

Tatsuya doesn't really see why Anna even bothers to go out for lunch with James. Hell, he doesn't even get why she even forgave James, after what happened.

Honestly, if he had it his way, he wouldn't let James near her. Unfortunately, Anna wouldn't be very happy, if he even tried to keep him away from her.

Just as he is about to head into the back room,James turns his head and grins at him.  
"Ah, hello Tatsuya, coming in for your shift?"

"It's Yukimura to you, Hunter." Tatsuya grumbles, annoyed. He hates it when James calls him by his first name, they aren't even friends. He is not going to call someone that he isn't close to by their first name.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of bed today, or is Anna not satisfying you enou- Ow!"James yelps, having felt a hard smack on his arm from Anna, cutting him off.

"James! Don't Start!" She scolds, glaring at him, while Tatsuya turns red in the face, exclaiming, "That's none of your concern!" Then walks off into the back room.

James chuckles despite Anna's glare, he thinks it's amusing how prudish Tatsuya seems.

" Seriously, James? Was that really necessary? It may be amusing to see him get all flustered, but don't say stuff like that." Anna scolds from Tatsuya's closest friends, only she should be the one to say stuff like that.

"Anna, I don't see what you see in him, he's grumpy, jealous,possessive,and has a stick up his ass. You never liked guys like that before... Is there something else about him that attracts you to him? "

"James, I'm not going to discuss that with you, we're here to discuss business, not my private life. If we're done talking business, I'm leaving." Had it not ended so badly between them, she would be more than happy to talk about Tatsuya.

Their friendship is slowly repairing, but that doesn't mean she'll be as open, to him, as she used to be.

James sighs, but doesn't push the issue, and launches back into their 'business' discussion.

* * *

"Tatsuya I've come to see you!" Anna calls out, after letting herself in, only to receive no response from the ice dragon, focusing on his work for the business club.

"..."

Smiling slightly, Anna sits down on the couch, next to him and whispers in his ear," Don't focus too hard, someone might burgle the place without you noticing." Of course she's joking, there's no way that could happen.

" I need to get this done for tomorrows club meeting."He grumbles, obviously still in a foul mood.

Anna frowns" Ok grumpy pants, are you still sulking from earlier?"

"..."

"Kei?"

"... Well, when I have someone like Hunter purposely trying to get under my skin, why wouldn't I be annoyed?"He snaps, staring down at the papers he's working on, as if they're to blame.

Anna sighs, this is getting old. All he needs to do is ignore James.

" You seriously just need to let it go. Just ignore him, he won't stop because he knows he gets to you."

"Well, he shouldn't be doing it in the first place. I don't even see why you even bother with him! I have been wondering if you still love him!"

Hurt crosses Anna's face, before it changes into a blank mask"... I see, so you don't trust me... You know what? I'm done, I think you need some time to think,come see me when you're ready to actually trust me. Right now, I don't think we're going to work."Saying that, she stands up, and walks out without another word, holding back her tears.

"..." Tatsuya couldn't say anything, all he could do is watch her leave, he didn't mean it, he'd just said it in the heat of the moment. The only thing that stops him from going after her, is the fact she's right.

Right now, he could say anything in his desperation not to loose her.

In attempt to get away from the stabbing pain, he tries to throw himself back into his work, only to stare down at the papers blankly.


End file.
